(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component for circuit board mounting, which has a predetermined number of terminals mainly represented by a semiconductor active device, such as a semiconductor integrated circuit device (IC), a semiconductor large-scale integrated circuit device (LSI), and a logic circuit device of a high-speed operation type, more particularly, an electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, comprising a function for attenuating a high frequency current passing through the terminal when the electronic component is used.
The invention also relates to a bonding wire mainly provided for connection between predetermined places of an electric/electronic equipment, more particularly, a bonding wire of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component having a function for attenuating a high frequency current passing through the bonding wire itself from an electronic component such as a semiconductor active device used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz for the purpose of performing a high-speed operation.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of semiconductor active devices, which include a semiconductor storing apparatus represented by a random access memory (RAM) and a read only memory (ROM), for example, or a logic circuit device represented by a microprocessor (MPU), a central processing unit (CPU), an image processor arithmetic logic unit (IPALU) and such is used as an electronic component to be mounted on a printed wiring circuit board, which is mounted on an electronic equipment and/or an information processing apparatus in an electronic information communication field, and which is provided with a conductive pattern.
These semiconductor active devices are provided with a predetermined number of terminals (usually, referred to as a lead frame), which generally are largely integrated in accordance with a circuit layout for the purpose of performing a high-speed operation in using at a high frequency upon manufacturing a product so as to be provided for processing a signal, and are arranged as a chip for a semiconductor integrated circuit device (IC) or a semiconductor large-scale integrated circuit device (LSI).
On the other hand, in relation to such semiconductor active devices, a calculation speed and a signal processing speed are rapidly made higher, and the semiconductor active devices are used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz under a standard so as to be further highly integrated to perform a high-speed operation.
When the electronic component represented by the semiconductor active devices described above is used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz for the purpose of performing a high-speed operation, an electric signal passing through a terminal would be a high frequency (high harmonic) current, so that the high frequency current may sometimes transmit between components, between signal paths including terminals, or between equipments/apparatuses on which the electronic component is mounted. Such high frequency current would give a bad influence on an operation process in a component (circuit device) to perform an error operation or would deteriorate a basic function, which are a cause of an electromagnetic interference, and therefore, should be deleted. In the current situation, however, a countermeasure against the high frequency current is not enough taken into account for the electronic component. This leads to a problem that the electromagnetic interference caused by the high frequency current cannot be prevented from occurring.
In the above-mentioned semiconductor chip, a bonding wire connects the predetermined number of terminals and a main body.
In relation to a semiconductor active device, to which connection by a bonding wire for an electronic component is applied, a calculation speed and a signal processing speed are rapidly made higher, and the semiconductor active device is used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz under a standard so as to be further highly integrated to perform a high-speed operation.
In the case of a bonding wire for an electronic component, however, when the element component is used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz for the purpose of performing a high-speed operation on the semiconductor active element side, a high frequency (high harmonic) current would pass through a terminal and a wire, so that the high frequency current may transmit between components, between signal paths including terminals, or between equipments/apparatuses on which the electronic component is mounted. Such high frequency current would give a bad influence on an operation process in a component or a circuit device to perform an error operation or would deteriorate a basic function, which are a cause of an electromagnetic interference, and therefore, should be deleted. In the current situation, however, a countermeasure against the high frequency current is not enough taken into account for the electronic component and the bonding wire. This leads to a problem that the electromagnetic interference cannot be prevented from occurring which is caused by the high frequency current.